Noble House of Trieste
The Noble House of Trieste is a prominent family on the planet Bakura. Like most influential Bakuran families, it is known as one of the Houses of Bakura, on par with the House of Captison or the House of Arden. The Noble House, as it is often referred to, is primarily thought of as a political dynasty, but its members have included everything from bounty hunters to businessmen to spies. The Noble House is led by a Taoiseach who inherits the amassed property of the Noble House and may dispose of this property as he or she sees fit. The current Taoiseach selects his or her successor. Only once has a Taoiseach not selected his or her child as the next Taoiseach. This occurred when Saraid Trieste's will named her nephew Niall Dunross Trieste Taoiseach in 110 ABY. Historically, the Taoiseach often supplements or provides in whole income to members of the House according to his or her inclination. This often enables members of the Noble House to choose careers in public service or other pursuits that would not provide enough income to support a being. The Noble House's family estate is Kilmainham Brook, located in Prytis on Bakura. They hold an annual limmie game there for members of the family. Limmie Connections Since 210 ABY, one of the holdings of the Noble House has been the Bakura Miners limmie team. The Noble House has a strong association with the Miners as a result. Under the Noble House's ownership, the Miners have won six Galactic Cups (226, 252, 259, 271, 275, 277 ABY). One of their members, Vesper Lynd, was drafted by and played for the Rydonni Prime Monarchs. Lynd subsequently became a star player for the Monarchs and was named assistant captain in 273 before being promoted to captain in 275. In 278, the Monarchs' players union, the Professional Limmie Players Association, purchased the majority shares of the Monarchs. Vesper was a driving force in this action and became partial owner of the Monarchs. At the end of the 279 season, unions were made illegal on Rydonni Prime. This decision was partially driven by a desire for the government to assume control over the Monarchs. Prior to action being taken, Vesper, then on injured reserve after giving birth, arranged to buy the shares of her teammates, making her the largest shareholder with 49% of the voting shares and the effective owner of the Monarchs. Vesper has forsworn any succession to Taoiseach as long as she hold a substantial amount of the Monarchs' shares. In 280, the Monarchs under Lynd's ownership won the Galactic Cup of Limmie, marking the first time that a member of the Noble House won a Galactic Cup without being associated with the Miners. Falene Trieste, daughter of ninth Taoiseach Kerry Trieste, played collegiate limmie in the Bakura 10 Conference as a walk-on at the Prytis College of Natural Sciences. In 272, the PCNS Rangers won the Bak10, Carnation Bowl, and Galactic College Limmie Championship, which skyrocketed Falene to galactic prominence for her sporting achievements. She subsequently signed an entry-level contract with the Miners in 274 and became a starter for the team that year. In 275, Falene became the first member of the Noble House to have her name engraved into the Galactic Cup of Limmie for her achievements as a player rather than as the owner of a limmie team. She repeated this feat in 277. In 276, Falene became the tenth Taoiseach of the Noble House and with it, owner of the Miners. Sierra Westenra married Trellam Iseult, then nephew of the Queen Mother of the Hapes Consortium in 275. The Hapes Consortium Buccaneers are owned by the Hapan Royal Family. After the death of the Queen Mother with her daughters, Sierra became chume'da and heir to the Buccaneers. Like Vesper, she has forsworn any claim to being Taoiseach. In 277, Kerry Trieste was unanimously elected Commissioner of the Bakura 10 Conference by the member institutions. In 278, May Trieste joined the Miners medical staff after graduating from University of Theed Medical School at the request of her cousin Falene. In 286, Falene Trieste passed the mantle of Taoiseach to her brother Declan, marking the first transition of the leadership of the family between siblings or members of the same generation. Declan immediately assumed the Chairmanship of the Miners. In 289, Ayn Dormingale Trieste was named the twelfth Taoiseach of the Noble House by her husband, marking the first time a being not born a Trieste became Taoiseach. She decreed that Declan would continue as Chairman of the Miners. Award History In 273 ABY, the Noble House itself was nominated for the Vigo Award, which recognizes beings and organizations associated with Elite League Limmie who have demonstrated "perseverance and commitment to the sport of limmie." The Noble House was nominated for "fostering limmie on Bakura for over 60 years." Additionally, members of the Noble House have been nominated for several awards: *Salbukk Award: Vesper Lynd (nominated 274); Falene Trieste (nominated 277) *Duchess Eldin Award: Vesper Lynd (won 275, 276; nominated 274, 277); Falene Trieste (nominated 275); May Trieste (nominated 278) Taoiseachs of the Noble House Niall.jpg|Niall Trieste (5–38 ABY) Fionn I 1.jpg|Fionn Cormac Trieste (38–70) Amergin.jpg|Amergin Trieste (70–105) Saraid.jpg|Saraid Trieste (105–110) Niall II.jpg|Niall Dunross Trieste (110–142) Nevan.jpg|Nevan Trieste (142–175) Lennon.jpg|Lennon Trieste (175–208) Fionn II 2.JPG|Fionn Dunross Trieste (208–252) Kerry.JPG|Kerry Wyvern Trieste (252–276)|link=Kerry Trieste Falene.jpg|Falene Trieste, (276–286)|link=Falene Trieste declan.jpg|Declan Trieste, 286–289 Ayn-trieste.jpg|Ayn Trieste, 289–present Family Tree The descendants of Fionn Trieste and Jane Wyvern, who comprise the majority of the Noble House at this time, are collected in this family tree. Category:Bakura Miners Category:Families Category:Articles by Trieste7